1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of power conversion apparatus and in particular to the field of power conversion apparatus utilizing orbiting masses in conjunction with axial rotation of the masses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of apparatus, which are used to convert energy, such as electricity, into a form, which is useful to do work. An electrical motor is a typical example wherein electrical energy is converted to rotational energy which can thereafter be used to turn wheels as in an automobile or to rotate machinery as with engine lathes, household appliances, grass cutters, and the like. The end use of such rotational energy is virtually limitless. With it, concrete can be made to build buildings, satellites can be built, natural resources can be mined, recycling can be accomplished, other electronic apparatus can be made, etc. Everywhere one looks, a product, a building or a process exists which has been made using rotational energy; that is, where the energy existed in a previous state e.g. electrical, chemical, nuclear, heat, wind, etc. and has been converted into rotational energy.
Accordingly, it is desirous and the need exists to develop rotational energy having improved efficiency, produces large amounts of power and is cost effective. The present invention fulfills this need and accomplishes these objectives.